gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Street Demonz
The Street Demonz are a criminal motorcycle gang that operates in Gotham City. History When the Sirens had to shut up their weapon shop, Selina Kyle revealed to Tabitha Galavan that she has a backup plan, and knows where the Street Demonz hide their stash of money. Tabitha said she is not going to rip off one of the biggest biker gangs and told her to find another job, whereon Selina sighted and walked away. Regardless, Selina then sneaked into the Street Demonz' club and climbed up a shelf to get over them. She then uped a car's hood to let the siren go off to distract the bikers while she steals the money. Tabitha then answered a call from Selina who explained that she is trapped and can't go anywhere without being seen. Galavan called her an idiot and agreed to come and get her. Before leaving to get Selina, Tabitha informed Barbara Kean that Selina wants a purpose, a home and someone who cares for her. She created a diversion so she can sneak in and get Selina. The pair then evade capture as Barbara came to their aid and shot the Street Demonz members present. Afterwards, the Sirens left the place with the Street Demonz' money. Some time later, the Sirens and a Street Demonz boss from whom they stole from gathered at the Iceberg Lounge to clear things up with Oswald Cobblepot, since the Demonz paid for one of Penguin's licenses. However, Oswald's bookkeeper Arthur Penn entered the room, whispering something in Cobblepot's ear causing him to scream in rage. He then ordered Penn to repeat the information for the guests. It turned out that Edward Nygma, who owes his life to Cobblepot's mercy is repaying that generosity by aping his benefactor in a crude comedy show. Due to Selina Kyle's blankness, Penguin explained her that Nygma is making fun of him in a clown show in the Narrows. Because of him screaming all the time, Cobblepot turned around and had to calm down, causing Selina to giggle, despite Tabitha Galavan's displeasure. When he noticed Selina's amusement, Oswald started to laugh himself, but as the Street Demonz boss began to laugh in an artificial way to satisfy Cobblepot and called Nygma "Riddler", Penguin drew a knife hidden in his cane to stab the biker in the throat. He then told the dying man that this is not his name, instead it is simply plain dumb Ed and explains him that he doesn't know him, so he doesn't get to laugh. Barbara Kean then thanked Oswald for solving the problem for the Sirens, but Penguin responded that what they owed the gangster, they now owe him. Cobblepot ordered them to go to the Narrows to see Nygma's act themselves, then bundle him up and bring him back to him by nightfall. At some point during the following few months, the Street Demonz gang dissolved due to unknown reasons. Lars, one of the former members of the Street Demonz later became a contestant at Edward Nygma's game show "The Riddle Factory". During his show, the Riddler mocked the Street Demonz for becoming defunct. The Street Demonz got back together and claimed Gotham City Chinatown as their territory. Edward Nygma woke up to find a Street Demonz member named Tank tied up in the shower where he stated that Edward showed up and asked for information. After Edward repeated the process, Tank mentioned that he wanted to know the location of the Street Demonz lair. After agreeing to take Nygma there, both of them find their leader Emmanuel Vasquez and the other members there dead with a graffiti stating "Penguin was Here." Nygma suspects that someone is trying to start a gang war. The Street Demonz attacked Oswald Cobblepot's lair in retaliation for what happened to some of their members at their base. When Cobblepot shoots most of it's members down and learns what happened to the Street Demonz and the Undead from it's unnamed leader, Cobblepot states that someone framed him and chains up the survivors. The next day, Cobblepot finds that most of his servants have left and releases the leader while the other person who was chained up died overnight. Cobblepot ordered the Street Demonz leader to round up his gang, the Lo Boyz, and the Undead as they head to Haven. After Cobblepot got Gordon to surrender, the three gangs turn against Cobblepot and imprison him with Gordon. Thanks to Will Thomas, Gordon and Cobblepot worked together to drive the gangs away. Members * † Street Demonz leader (Boss) * † Emmanuel Vasquez (Boss) * † Third Street Demonz leader (Boss) * Lars (Capo) * Tank (Capo) Appearances Season 4 * * * Season 5 * * * * * Notes *In the DC Comics, the Street Demonz are a criminal biker gang operating in Gotham City that is known for vandalism, theft and drug trade. It is one of the city's oldest gangs that already existed during Bruce Wayne's teenage years. They first appeared in Detective Comics #614 (May 1990) by Alan Grant and Norm Breyfogle. References Category:Groups Category:Organizations Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Cataclysm Gangs